


Cupid Comes Calling

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Valentines Day Fics! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is Shameless, Cheesy, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Confessions, M/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Romance, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sequel, Sweet, Tony is in love, Workplace AU, steve is a goof, stuckony - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A sequel to the Christmas fic Secret Santa Shenanigan (link in fic)--Bucky, Steve and Tony are a few months into their relationship, and with Valentines Day coming up, they are all ready to say the big LOVE word.Of course, nothing goes according to plan and there are awkward conversations and unfortunate assumptions and a lube related incident that shall never be talked about again and things blurted out on air that should be said in private.But there's also kissing and making up and laughing and teasing and all the other things we love.It's Valentines Day, and Cupid Comes Calling at Channel 8 News





	1. Chapter 1

[(READ THE ORIGINAL FIC HERE!) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112152)

“It’s Valentines Day this weekend and we have a list of unique places you can take that special someone that are sure to make this weekend one to remember.” Sam smiled broadly at the camera, all smooth words and perfectly timed facial expressions, looking handsome as only he could in a soft pink shirt and darker pink tie. “Stay tuned, New York. We’ll be right back after the break.”

“Commercial!” Someone in the back shouted, and everyone in front of the cameras breathed a sigh of relief, slumping in their chairs for the few minutes before they had to go back on air.

“Sam, gorgeous.” Tony jogged up to the front and handed over a piece of paper to the anchor. “Slight change in that Valentines Day line up though. Turns out that bakery owner is a homophobic prick so this station is definitely not endorsing him even if he makes the most amazing sweet tarts in the world.”

“Aw.” Pepper took her paper with a frown, scanning the information about the new bakery they would be promoting. “We have to find a new place to get Friday morning treats?”

“Yeah, I’m not happy about it either.” Tony clicked his tongue in disappointment. “But it’s gotta happen. Works out actually, because the new place is owned by about the cutest couple you’ve ever seen in your life and they’re saving up money to adopt a couples kiddos. They could use the advertising.”

“New bakery it is.” Sam flashed Tony a thumbs up, then tilted his chin so the make up girl could freshen up real quick. “Thanks Tony.”

“Steve.” Tony had to work hard to keep his expression even semi neutral as he approached his sort-of boyfriend, his smile as professional as he could make it considering how badly he wanted to grab Steve by that stupid tie and kiss him half to death.

_This is why we’re not supposed to date co-workers, huh?_

“Steve.” He started politely. “The Rangers are a hockey team, not a baseball team.”

“The Rangers are definitely a baseball team, baby.” Steve felt no need to be anything even approaching the  _vicinity_  of professional around Tony, so he leaned right over his desk and smacked a loud kiss onto Tony’s mouth. “I knew that without even looking it up on my phone.”

“What Tony’s trying to say– hey baby doll–” from Bucky, who sauntered over from the weather station and bent Tony over for a kiss that had the station manager blushing bright red. “–is that  _yes_ the Rangers are a baseball team, but they are  _also_  a hockey team.”

“Wait–” Steve’s brow dipped in confusion. “No… that’s not… no?”

“Yes.” Tony said emphatically. “Yes they are.”

“Well that’s just stupid!” The blonde declared. “How am I supposed to know which one I’m talking about?”

“You could do your job and a little research.” Tony blew out a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Or you know, you could Google whether it was baseball or hockey season?”

“Um–”

“It’s hockey season, sugar.” Bucky supplied, flicking at Steve’s ear and scowling when his hand got slapped. “Baseball don’t start until the end of March.”

“How do you know that?” Steve challenged and Bucky retorted. “I _Googled_  it!”

“Okay guys.” Tony blew out another breath, grimacing when his head started throbbing. Apparently not even his mega hot boyfriends were enough to distract from his migraine. “Focus for like two seconds for me, alright?”

“You still got a headache, sweetheart?” Steve’s blue eyes darkened in sympathy. “I’ve got some ibuprofen if you want, it’s just in my locker. You know my combo, go grab it.”

“I took some out of your nightstand before I left this morning.” Tony winced when a piece of equipment knocked over with a loud clatter. “I don’t know why my head hurts so bad today, but if we can just make it through the broadcast then I can go home and lay in the dark and cry for a little bit.”

“Aw honey.” Bucky stepped up behind Tony, one big hand settling low at his hip, the other massaging at the back of his neck until Tony went a little limp, sagging back into his shoulder. “I got some of that essential oil stuff at my house. Don’t use it for nothing except rubbing on Stevie when he gets all–”

“MICS!” Sam shouted and Bucky chuckled, letting go of Tony long enough to turn his mic down.

“He was going to say when I get a knot in my back.” Steve finished. “But that’s fine, Sam definitely deserves to believe Buck was gonna say something terrible and inappropriate.”

“You two are the worst.” Tony straightened with a sigh, squeezing at Bucky’s hand in thanks as he went. “Steve, remember. This is _hockey_  season, the team is in  _New York_ , please do not make another comment about how the Texas Rangers don’t strike you as the type to play hockey since you’re pretty sure they rode horses back in the day, yeah? And  _please_ stop saying ‘yee haw’ after every other comment.”

“Fine fine fine.” Steve kissed Tony one more time, then turned and kissed Bucky too. “Now that I know they aren’t in Texas I won’t make any more horse references.”

“It’s a good thing you got a sweet ass, cos you sure are dumb.” Bucky muttered against his mouth. “Careful or you’ll have to go back to stripping to pay your rent and I dunno if you fit into those buttless chaps anymore.”

“I’m sorry–” Tony leaned closer. “Steve you wore  _what_  to do  _what_  to pay  _what_  now?”

“Nothing.” Steve shoved Bucky away, clearing his throat loudly to overshadow whatever Bucky was saying. “Tony, babe, I did nothing to pay nothing and Bucky needs to shut the hell up about absolutely nothing before I start saying everything about  _everything_  about his days as a clown!”

“Good Christ, there’s so much I don’t know about you.” Tony reached out to adjust Bucky’s hair, smiling a little when Bucky caught his hand and kissed his palm. “One minute till we go back on air. Steve, remember the teams please. And Bucky–” he paused to think about what tip to give their weathermen. “Um– keep your pointing perky. Those are happy clouds not sad clouds.”

“My pointing will be the perkiest.” Bucky swore. “And by the way? Your ass looks so great in those pants I just wanna–”

“MICS!” Sam shouted. “Your  _mics_  are on! Do  _not_  compliment my boss’s ass while your mics are–”

“We’re back!’

“–Welcome back to Channel Eight.” Sam switched gears in a split second, professional and put together and definitely not annoyed by the antics of the his coworkers. “Ready for Valentines Day, New York? We’ve put together a list of the cutest places to take that special someone, so when Cupid comes calling, you’ll be ready.”

“We sure do, Sam.” Pepper, who could make the most plastic line sound as sincere as a prayer. “Do you know, I had the best cake I think I’ve ever eaten in my life from Sweetheart’s Cafe over on 67th?”

“Sweethearts Cafe?” Even Tony rolled his eyes at how cheesy Sam sounded. “It’s practically meant to be for Valentines Day with a name like that Lets take a closer look at how great this place is.”

They cut to a video, Sam and Pepper  _oohing_  and  _ahhing_  over the sweets in the cafe and Tony grinned when Pepper kicked Sam in the shin over a particularly terrible joke.

His news team was the worst and he loved them a ridiculous amount.

********************

“Hey sweetheart, are you sure we can’t get you anything before we go?” Steve stuck his head into Tony’s office as he and Bucky headed out the door. “At least a drink? Or you can catch a ride home with us, so you don’t have to deal with a cab. Traffic won’t help your headache at all, you know?”

“My place is in the opposite direction from both of your apartments.” Tony didn’t look up from his paperwork. “So thanks, but no thanks. Don’t want to put anyone out.”  

“Aw, did he figure out our master plan to get him to go home with us?” Bucky peeked around the door as well. “Come on baby doll, you don’t need to work so late tonight, just take off a little early. You have a headache anyway, you’re not gonna get anything done.”

“Shockingly enough, I was getting plenty done before you two started bothering me.” There was no sting in Tony’s words, a fond smile towards the pair. “And I do have to finish this before leaving. Don’t worry, I’ll text you when I leave, shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

“Alright.” Steve waited a beat, then added. “But are you  _sure_? Because you spent the night at my place last night so we were going to spend the night at Bucky’s tonight to keep things fair and–”

“You’re making my headache worse!” Tony said loudly and this time he  _meant_  it, so Bucky and Steve ducked out, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“You coulda told him sex cures headaches.” Bucky said thoughtfully as they headed down to the parking garages. “Everyone knows a nut is good for what ails ya.”

“Everyone knows a nut–” Steve sighed. “Bucky, where do you learn this shit?”

“My entire job is pointing at things.” Bucky unlocked the passenger door so Steve could get in. “I have a  _lot_  of time to watch stuff at work. Learning videos and all that.”

“Stuff.” Steve repeated, tossing his bag in the backseat. “Learning videos? You mean porn. Are you watching porn when you’re supposed to be learning weather patterns and predictions? Is that what you’re doing?”

“Nah Stevie, I’d never watch dirty stuff at work.” Bucky said earnestly, pushing his hair out his eyes so he could blink over at Steve as innocently as he could. “I mean– I’m not  _you_.”

“It was  _one_  video,  _one_  time–” Steve huffed a breath when Bucky cracked up laughing. “And it wasn’t porn I was watching body building competitions–” Bucky laughed even louder. “–BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT ENTERING A COMPETITION– you know what, fuck you. Have your nut by yourself.” Steve grabbed his bag again and jumped out the car, slamming the door behind him.

“Stevie!” Bucky was still laughed too hard to talk, but he made an attempt at grabby hands through the window. “Stevie come back! It’s so boring doing sexy things by myself! I have two boyfriends now, it ain’t right for a man to sleep alone!”

“Oh hey, that reminds me.” Irritation put aside for a few seconds, Steve turned back to the car. “What are we doing for Valentines Day? It’s coming up real soon.”

“We could do the same thing we did last year?” Bucky suggested. “Drink super sweet pink drinks and get nekkid on various surfaces?”

“Well I mean–” Steve’s smile was a bit goofy. “Yeah, but we’re a real couple this year  _and_  we have Tony so maybe we should do something besides pound _Barbie Ferrari’s_  and have black out sex on my kitchen counter. Like dinner? Buy each other presents? Maybe get a hotel room for the night? What do you think?”  

“I dunno, Tony’s place is nicer than most hotels.” Bucky thought a moment, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “You get your ass back in here, maybe we’ll talk about it.”

“Are you– are you holding Valentines Day plans hostage unless I come home with you?” Steve straightened to his full height, crossing his arms menacingly. “Bucky, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to coerce me into the car and have your wicked way with me. What kind of guy do you think I–?”

“It’s snowing, dummy.” Bucky cut in. “Quit talking ‘bout how you want tits and get in the damn car  before you freeze. We both know your ass ain’t gonna walk through the snow or even stand on the sidewalk to get a taxi, you’re way too high maintenance for that.”

“You think I want tits?” Steve got back in the car. “That’s what you took away from my speech?”

“You crossed your arms under your bosoms, Stevie.” Bucky pulled out from his parking spot and headed towards the exit. “What else was I s’posed to think about with them all pushed high like that? Course I figured you were thinkin’ bout getting tits.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Steve glanced down at his chest, flexing a little. “So anyway, Valentines Day. Think we should plan something nice for Tony. Something that lets him know we’re in this for the long haul, you know?”

“The long haul?”

“I don’t know Buck, sometimes it seems like Tony thinks that we’re dating but we aren’t dating  _him_.” Steve frowned. “You ever get that vibe?”

“Like the other night when we said we wanted to go out to dinner and he asked if he could come too.” Bucky supplied. “Or when we order lunch and he asks if we mind if he eats with us, as if we’re gonna tell him no? Because yeah, that was weird.”

“Or how he wanted to know whose house we were going to a few weeks ago?” he added. “Because if we hadn’t made plans yet, maybe we could come over to his place. It’s like he thinks we have a whole thing going on that only includes him  _sometimes_.”

“But that’s stupid.” Bucky said flatly. “Because we told him at Christmas that it wouldn’t be like that, that we were crazy about him. You thinkin’ we should do some grand gesture so he knows this is real? Like a big romantic thing from a movie. Chocolate and fancy cards and like… musicians and stuff?”

“We could surprise him with something sexy.” Steve suggested and Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Something romantic.”

“Oh!” Bucky cried. “Like edible massage oils!”

“And I do like the idea of a hotel.” Steve continued. “Big bed, maybe something with a jetted tub or at least a shower that can hold the three of us at once.”

“Edible underwear!” Another nearly shouted idea. “A thong made from licorice!”

“And we could order in fancy room service so we can eat in bed.” Steve side-eyed Bucky when the brunette made a  _yummy_  noise. “It’s sexy to feed each other things, right– Buck, are you hungry? Do we need to stop for a burger or something?”

“OH! What about warming lube? It comes in all these random flavors and you can get it whipped.” Bucky licked his lips. “Whipped lube, Stevie. Imagine what we could get up to with  _that_  mess.”

“Babe.” Steve pointed out the window. “If you’re hungry let’s stop and get some food, but stop naming edible sex things. You’re weirding me out with this conversation. First tits and now edible sex things? What’s wrong with you?”

“I am starving, yes.” Bucky decided. “First food and then Valentines Day plans. But there’s nothing wrong with getting experimental with fun things in the bedroom Stevie. Stop being such a prude.”

“Okay.” Steve was instantly offended. “I am  _not_  a prude.  _Not_  a prude. I’m up for fun things, but it’s sort of a leap from lets try a new position to you wearing a thong I’m supposed to eat off with my teeth!”

“Who says  _I’d_  be the one wearing a thong?” Bucky dug for some cash as he pulled into a drive through. “ _You’re_  wearing a thong. Me and Tony are eating it off with our teeth.”

“No way. I don’t want teeth anywhere near my dick.”

“Well then, you should have thought about that before saying you were up for fun things.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tony, I have papers for you!” Pepper was cheery and bright as she set a stack on his desk. “Nothing like pre-broadcast work before the actual work begins, right?”

“Pepper, my love.” Tony smiled up at the pretty redhead. “If it were always you bringing me my paperwork, I might not hate it so much.”

“Oh stop that, you love looking so busy all the time.. We all know it makes you feel important.” She kicked out of her high heels and perched on the side of his desk. “And not to add to how important you feel, but the boss man really loved the spot we did on Sweethearts Cafe so he wants to do more of those as a fluffy filler pieces. He thinks it will be good for the community, us spotlighting smaller businesses.”

“That’s fine, if you and Sam put together a list for me–”

“Right here.” she handed him a post it. “We already have several to get us through the next few weeks and then we thought the station could hold a poll? People can call in and nominate small businesses they think are deserving of a little more attention.”

“I love it, sounds wonderful, thank you.” Tony kept scribbling away at his paperwork. “Anything else on your mind?”

“Wellllll….” she clicked her tongue. “Is there anything  _you_  want to talk to me about?”

“Nothing important.” Tony kept right on working. “I really liked that green sweater you wore yesterday, but it looked terrible against the background so maybe pull that one out of rotation, huh?”

“Oh, yes I will do that.” she nodded. “Yes, will do that.”

There was another moment of quiet and Tony sighed out loud. “Pepper, if you need to say something just say it.”

“Oh thank god.” Pepper’s eyes sparked teasingly. “What are your plans for Big and Blonde and Dark and Gorgeous for Valentines Day? Because Sam thinks you’re going to whisk them away for a romantic weekend, but I think you’re more of a homebody and will cook them dinner and wear those super tight pants you think we all don’t notice hugs your package.”

“Um–” The pen dropped from Tony’s hand. “This conversation derailed spectacularly, didn’t it? What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Valentines day.” she said impatiently. “First Valentines Day with Steve and Bucky? It’s a big deal and I am dying to know what you’re doing for them!”

“I have nothing planned.” Tony said slowly. “I mean, if they want me to come along for dinner or something then–”

“What do you mean, come along?” Pepper interrupted. “You don’t think they will make plans without you, do you? That would be  _very_ stupid.”

“I don’t know if they’ve made plans or not, but if they have I’m not going to intrude–”

“Tony, you know those boys love you, right?” She interrupted him again. “I mean, you  _know_  that right? They are complete doofuses and I don’t think they know they love each other or you quite yet, but  _you_  know they do, don’t you?”

“I don’t…” Tony coughed. “We haven’t said anything like that. Not– no. We’ve only been spending time together since Christmas and–”

“Spending time together– sorry, I’m interrupting you again, but  _honestly_  Tony, spending time together?  _That’s_  what you think you’re doing?” Pepper’s mouth fell open. “Are you kidding me with this?”

“Pepper–”

“You’ve been smiling more in the last six weeks than I’ve ever seen you smile and we’ve worked together for four years!”

“Pepper.”

“And don’t get me started on how dumb those boys are around you. I thought they were bad when they were only sleeping with each other but now that you are involved they are positively  _stupid_  about it all.”

“Pepper, honey–”

“You three should be planning the best Valentines Day ever because you are all ridiculously hot and so obviously in love.” She said firmly. “This is so stupid, you sitting here doing paperwork when you should be looking up kinky things to do with your hot boyfriends oh my–”

“Pepper!”

“ _What_!”

“I love you.” Tony tugged her over the desk to kiss her cheek. “But you need to get to make up and go over your stories for tonight, so why don’t you let me finish my work and maybe we can get coffee after the broadcast.”

“Fine.” Pepper turned a darling nose in the air and sniffed. “But think about what I said.”

“It’s all I’ll think about.” Tony winked at her. “Get going.”

“I can’t wait to hear all the gossip.” She blew him a kiss. “See you out there, Mr. Stark.”

“Ms. Potts.” Tony went back to work the second his door closed.

He had  _way_  too much to do to spend any time thinking about Valentines Day.

*********************

“Oh my god, I have way too much to do to be thinking about Valentines Day.” Tony muttered but  _damn it_  he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve, not when he was wearing a dark red sweater that had no  _business_  fitting him so well.

And he  _certainly_  couldn’t look away from Bucky who actually split a seam in his dress shirt when he bent his arms/flexed/whatever to flash the camera a double thumbs up.

Steve looked like sin painted in red and the second the cameras were off him, Bucky  _really_  flexed and ruined the rest of his shirt and Pepper had to be prompted twice to stop staring and actually say her lines and Tony– Tony could  _not_  stop thinking about Valentines Day.

“Hey sugar lips.” Bucky sidled up behind Tony and lay a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“Nothing.” Tony closed the hotel app on his phone and put it away, turning around so Bucky could kiss him properly. “Please tell me you’re going to go put another shirt on, your sleeves are literally hanging in pieces.”

“Sam says I look like a Chippendale’s dancer.” Bucky waved his arms, the sleeves only connected at his shoulders and down at his wrists. “Stevie says I look like a pirate. I think I look like a bird.” His pale eyes darkened playfully. “Whatcha think, Tony?”

“I think it was insanely hot that you flexed and ruined your shirt.” Tony admitted. “But also, Bucky why are you wearing shirts so small that you can rip them like that?”

“Oh it’s your shirt.” Bucky told him, and Tony dropped his face into his hands. “Yeah, you left it at my place a few weeks ago and I didn’t have any clean shirts this morning and I gotta say–” he flapped his arms, the pieces of sleeves wafting in the air. “– I didn’t realize I was so much bigger than you.”

“So you’re buying me a new shirt then, hm?”

“Uh. Yes.” A quick nod. “Yes, I’ll be buying you a new shirt.”

“Good.” Tony pursed his lips for another kiss and Bucky held him tight until Steve came along to pry them apart, demanding a turn of his own.

“Hey baby.” Steve chuckled quietly when he felt Tony clutch at his sweater as they kissed. “It’s a good color on me, right?”

“Yeah, it definitely is.” Tony stepped away and cleared his throat. “So listen. Valentines Day is this weekend and I don’t know what you guys usually do–”

“Drink pink things and have sex on counters.” Bucky answered helpfully, then  _oophed_  when Steve elbowed him. “I mean– church. We do– church.”

“We haven’t made any plans.” Steve pushed Bucky back behind him so the brunette wouldn’t say quite as many things. “But we have a few ideas, so we should all definitely talk about what we’re going to do. As a couple–” he thought for a second. “–threesome? Are we a threesome? There’s got to be a better name for that.”

“I’m sure there’s a better name for it.” Tony agreed. “Can we have dinner tomorrow night and figure something out?”

“Why do ya make it sound like it’s a business meeting?” Bucky frowned around Steve’s shoulder. “It’s not a business meeting, I have every intention of getting both of you–” he reached up and ripped his mic off the ruined shirt. “–getting both of you naked and sexed the hell up, ain’t no business meeting about it.”

“Okay, what Bucky means–” Steve sighed. “–is that you tend to talk about date nights or hanging out as if it has to be scheduled in and have a syllabus–” Bucky raised an eyebrow and Steve elbowed him again– “Don’t look so surprised, I know real words.”

“You guys think I treat date nights like meetings?” Tony echoed. “Are you serious?”

“Well –” Bucky scratched at his chin and Tony had to look way from the ripped sleeves so  he could roll his eyes. “–you ask twenty four hours in advance, set a time and place, text us a few times to confirm, leave in time to go get showered and all for work. Sorta seem like you treat them like a meetin’.”

“Oh.” Tony started to say something then stopped, started again and stopped with his mouth open. “Um– well–I don’t mean to act like that. I just want to make sure– With three of us there’s a lot of things to figure out and timing and being aware of everyone’s personal space and–”

“You can come over whenever you want, babe.” Steve checked to make sure no one was paying them much attention before stepping close and kissing Tony again. “I have no personal space. Come over whenever and however often you want. Hell, even if I’m not home you can come over. Take a shower, eat something, whatever you want to do.”

“Same, sugar.” Bucky assured him. “Don’t need to make a plan. Half th’time Stevie doesn’t even tell me he’s comin’ over, just shows up and gets nekkid–”

“That’s not exactly true–”

“–It’s completely true.” Bucky maintained. “And it don’t matter. M’always happy to see him just like I’d always be happy to see you.”

“Thanks.” Tony’s smile was bright enough that Bucky and Steve felt a little bad for not saying anything sooner. “That’s um– I love that. Thank you. I will stop scheduling dates and just drop by.”

“Tonight?” Bucky asked hopefully. “You’ll drop by tonight? I’m going over to Stevie’s, why don’t you ride with us?”

“Tomorrow night.” Tony amended. “I have plans tonight with other friends so–”

“You have other friends?” Sam poked his head into their conversation. “Tony, you have other friends besides us? I’m shocked and appalled. And curious. Are your other friends hot?”

“I’m standing right here and definitely heard that.” Pepper poked Sam in the ribs. “Don’t ask about hot friends when you have been ignoring  _this_  hot friend for an entire week.”

“Have I been ignoring you, Pep?” Sam wound an arm around her waist, yanking her close for a kiss. “How do you know I haven’t just been making you wait for it so you’re all good and desperate come this weekend and give me all that good loving?”

“My god, and you guys fuss at us about  _our_  mics?” Bucky made a gagging motion. “That was terrible.”

“Bucky, earlier today you asked Steve to remember to pick up condoms and to make sure they were the magnums and not the off brand because they ripped last time.” Sam stated. “How is that not terrible?”

“But that’s a valid thing to say.” Bucky pointed out. “Last time they ripped so this time we gotta get the good ones.”

“But I had to hear it over my mic.” Sam argued back. “Which makes it terrible.”

“Magnum?” Pepper glanced down pointedly and Bucky sent her a sly wink. “How did I miss  _that_ conversation?”

“Annnnnnnnnd now we’re leaving.” Sam steered Pepper away from the conversation. “Have a good night guys!”

“Who are these mysterious other friends?” Steve turned back to Tony. “Anyone we know?”

“I realize this might shock you guys, but yes I have a life outside of the people I know from work.” Tony kissed them both on the cheek. “Tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, baby.” Bucky blew Tony a kiss as he headed for the door. “ _Damn_  he’s got a sweet ass.”

“Right?” Steve held up his hands in a frame, Tony’s butt square in the middle. “Got-damn do I love that wiggle.”

“So listen.” Bucky hooked their fingers together so they could leave for the night. “I picked up a few things that we can try out before trying them with Tony, you know? See which one’s we like the best?”

“Bucky.” Steve narrowed his eyes. “Did you buy edible underwear?”

“Why on earth would you think I–” Steve narrowed his eyes a little further and Bucky shrugged. “Alright fine, I couldn’t find any that I liked. So no. No edible underwear. You happy?”

“I’m not  _not_  happy.” A half hearted shrug. “And by the way, if it weren’t for your whole biting kink I’d be probably be more open to the edible underwear thing. But the last time you bit me I had a bruise on my hiney for like a week and a half.”

“Did you just call your ass your hiney?”

“I said what I said.” Steve was quiet for a few minutes as they pulled out into traffic, then– “So what did you buy to try out?”

“I got a new lube.” Bucky said immediately. “Came in a bottle shaped like a dick. Had to order it online. It’s red and sparkly and is supposed to smell like spiced apples. Came with a little sample size, figure you and me could try it out? Huh? Huh? Huh?”

“Dick shaped, spiced apple scented sparkly lube?” Steve’s hand landed rather north of Bucky’s knee, sliding upwards with clear intent. “That definitely sounds like it’s going to be fun.”

“So so fun.”

*******************

“It was a good night for Rangers fans, real intense game yesterday evening, and we’re always happy when our team brings a win home. That’s all I’ve got for sports, back to you Sam.”

Steve wasn’t as cheerful as he usually was on camera, even if he had all his stats correct for once. In fact, he was barely smiling at all, his jaw set in an almost stern expression. He was turned a little to the side as well, not quite facing the camera and despite all of Tony’s jumping up and down and waving and pointing for him to turn and  several warnings in his ear piece, Steve stayed in the same position until they went to break.

“Damn it, Steve!” Tony was outright scowling as he stomped forward. “It’s sports, not obituaries! Smile! Face the camera! Why are you frowning! Jocks are supposed to be goofy, easy going guys, you are not supposed to look like you’re delivering a verdict!”

“Sorry Tony.” Steve muttered, turning just a little bit further away so his entire right side was hidden from view. “I’ll uh– I’ll work on it.”

“….why are you turning away from me?” Tony’s scowl deepened. “Steve.  _Steve_!”

“Hey hey hey.” Bucky slid between them, very casually blocking Tony’s view of Steve. “Hey, ain’t nothing to worry about sweetheart. Steve’s um–” a glance behind him. “Well, Steve is– okay here’s the thing, Steve is– um. Well, the thing about Steve is–”

“ _What’s the thing about Steve?_ ”

They both jumped when Tony raised his voice and he stepped away, hands raised apologetically. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to yell at you, Steve I didn’t mean to yell at you either. I’m having a rough day and Steve  _honestly_ , you’re looking terrible on camera right now and I hate that. You are way too hot to look bad on camera.”

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” Steve still didn’t turn, but he shifted very concerned eyes in Tony’s direction. “You didn’t have fun with your friends last night? Too much paperwork this morning? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tony batted Bucky’s hand away when it landed on his ass. “Bucky stop trying to squeeze my butt, it won’t make me feel better. And really, I’m fine. I’m just tired and stayed up too late with my friends and– Bucky! My ass is fine!”

“Hell yeah it is.” Bucky dropped a kiss on Tony’s hair. “Just try to relax honey. I’ll take you home with me tonight, take care of you.”

“Wait, I thought the three of us were going to have a date night.” Tony leaned into the kiss so Bucky gave him another. “Steve are you going to come too?”

“Uh nope.” Steve shook his head quickly. “Nope, not tonight. Had a change of plans.”

“I don’t–” Tony looked between them curiously. “You had a change of plans? From having sex with–”

“Mics!” Pepper called cheerily. “Thank you!”

“–from spending time with me and Bucky?” Tony finished. “What else could you possibly have to do? I thought we were going to figure out plans for Valentines Day.”

“Steve needs to–” Bucky cleared his throat. “Steve has to go to the doctor after work. Just a quick check up. Nothing serious. He has a– _ahem_ – he has a rash? But it’s not like a gross one, it’s just a regular sort of… thing”

“We’re back in five Tony!”

“Okay!” Bucky clapped his hands loudly. “Okay well we will  _not_  be talking about Steve’s rash, he will keep sort of facing away from everyone and everything’s just fine. Here we go.”

The rest of the broadcast went off without a hitch, as long as Tony didn’t count Steve sitting fucking  _sideways_ , but as soon as they were off the air Bucky went right back over to Steve’s desk, yanking him out of the chair and dragging him back to Tony’s office.

“Tony, we have something to tell you.” Bucky shut and locked the door and Tony looked up in surprise. “It’s sort of my fault that Steve was acting so weird during broadcast and I feel bad about it, but I don’t want you to be mad at just him so I’m just going to tell you what happened.”

“I’m not mad.” Tony told them, leaning back in his chair. “Just sort of annoyed I guess. Long day and all that. So what happened? Why is it Bucky’s fault and Steve– OH MY GOD what the hell happened to your face?”

Tony rushed around his desk to grab Steve’s jaw, turning his face so he could see the rash spreading up his cheek. “Steve, what the hell? Does this hurt?” he touched the red bumps lightly and Steve hissed. “How did this happen? Did you use a new face cream or moisturizer or–?”

He frowned. “It’s in a weird shape, too. Are you alright, babe?”

“Bucky?” Steve sounded supremely annoyed. “Would you like to tell the story or should I?”

“I’ll tell it.” Bucky breathed out slowly. “But Tony, when you hear this story keep in mind that it’s actually a good thing that this happened, because it could have been much  _much_  worse if you would have been involved, okay?”

“….Okay?” Tony sat on his desk, tugging at Steve so he’d come stand between his knees. “So tell me what happened.”

“I bought a new lube.” Bucky began,  _tsking_  when Steve grimaced over another light touch on his chin. “And it came with a sample tube so I thought Steve and I would try it out first–”

“Smart, you never want to wait for a holiday to break out a new lube for the first time.” Tony nodded, scooting Steve closer and slipping his hands under the dress shirt to get to soft skin, massaging at Steve’s back to try and get him to relax. “What was the lube like?”

“Scented like spiced apples.” Bucky said with a grin, but Steve frowned and added, “–and it came in a container shaped like a dick.”

“So Bucky got it because it was shaped like a dick.” Tony nodded. “Got it.”

“That but also because it was red and sparkly.” Bucky defended. “Very Valentines Day themed. I was trying to make it romantic.”

“It sounds very romantic, babe.” Tony was genuinely making an effort to pay attention, but Steve was warm and solid against him and  _god_ it had been a long day and he sort of just wanted to fall into bed with his boyfriends– boyfriends? They could say that, right?– and sleep until the weekend. “So what happened?”

“Well, I put some on.” Bucky continued hesitantly. “And it warmed up real nice and sort of tingled and it smelled nice…”

“Yeah?” Tony leaned away when he felt Steve tense. “And then–?”

“And then some got on Steve’s face and he broke out.” Bucky finished. “So yeah. It’s a lube break out. Apparently his skin is super sensitive, so it’s a good thing that I used it first and it’s even better that we figured out Steve can’t handle it before we slathered it other places, ya know?”

“I’d say it’s definitely better.” Tony nodded, but then– “How did Steve get it on his cheek though? Because I’ve had quite a bit of sex in my day, and I’ve never had lube on my  _face_.”

“Uh well–” Bucky coughed. “Well you know–” another cough. “The lube was on me, right? And Steve was down on his knees–”

“The lube was on  _you_  though.” Tony emphasized. “Like on your dick. Was Steve tasting it? Why didn’t he just dip his finger in the– Wait.”

Bucky tried to hide a smile behind his hand when Tony peered a little closer at Steve’s face. “Wait, it’s in a real weird shape. A very oddly specific shape about the same length as–” a sharp glance at Bucky’s lap. “Steve, why is there a dick print of lube on your face?”

“Because I was gonna blow him.” Steve muttered and something like a snort escaped from Bucky when Tony asked, “With your  _face!_?”

“No, but we were joking around and Bucky sorta–” Steve touched his face gingerly. “You know, he sorta– you know how when you’re gonna go down on someone and he sorta slaps you with his dick?”

“When I’m gonna go down on someone and he slaps me with his dick.” Tony repeated. “No. No I have literally never gone down on someone and got dick slapped. That’s not–nope. Blowjob would be over if that happened. Who does that?”

“You’ve never–” Bucky’s cheeks heated. “You’ve never did a little slappy slap? Or got a little slapping yourself?”

“You’re asking me if I have whipped my dick out and slapped a partner across the face with it.” Tony kept blinking at the redness sweeping up Steve’s cheek. “Is that– is that something you guys do?”

“I was trying to be sexy!” Bucky said loudly, getting a little defensive as Tony’s eyes started crinkling with laughter. “Stevie’s gorgeous down on his knees and we were playing around a little bit so I had to establish a little dominance!”

“A little dominance.” Tony started to giggle. “Just establishing dominance on the one side? Just on this one cheek? Why not the other side as well?”

“It’s not funny Tony!” Steve huffed. “My face hurts!”

“And I’m real sorry about that babe, but you know–” a chuckle that Tony tried desperately to smother. “– I’m sure doctors have seen every sort of lube related injury, including a rash from what looks like a rather vigorous dick slapping!”

“God dammit.” Steve pushed away as Tony dissolved into full on laughter. “Bucky, you never get to pick out our lube again.”

“I guess it’s works out that you’re not the type of guy to go right to blowing someone! Good thing it’s only a cheek slap!”

“I hate both of you. Valentines Day is canceled.” Steve grumbled under his breath as he stomped away, yanking at the door a few times before he remembered it was locked and flipping both the brunettes off as he left.

“Okay but seriously.” Tony sobered up for a moment after Steve had left. “Is he okay?”

“Oh he’s fine.” Bucky brushed him off. “It only stings a little, he took some allergy stuff already, we called urgent care and they said he can come by for some meds that will clear it up in twenty fours. Light soap and clean water and it will be fine.”

“And you didn’t break out at all?”

“Nah, my bits are fine.” Bucky took Steve’s place between Tony’s knees, running his hands through Tony’s hair and tipping his head back for a long kiss. “Wanna take ‘em for a test drive?”

“We should probably go with Steve to the doctor.” Tony pointed out. “Right?”

“Ugh, fine.”

“And also?” Tony slid into his jacket. “For the record you’re never slapping me with your dick.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it!” Bucky called, then to the tune of  _Love Shack_ – “Dick slap! Baby, dick slap! Come and get your–”

“WHY AM I EVEN DATING YOU OH MY GOD!”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve’s face was entirely cleared up by Wednesday, and he announced it by strolling right into Tony’s office and nearly suffocating him with a kiss, burying his hands in the thick hair and pinning Tony’s smaller frame up against the wall, dragging his teeth over a plush bottom lip and moaning low when Tony opened for him, deepening the kiss so their tongues could slide together.

“ _Steve_.” Tony was absolutely  _wrecked_ by the time Steve pulled away so he could breathe, hair a mess, only upright because Steve was holding him so tight. “ _Hi_. What–What–Um–”

“I’ve recovered from Bucky’s dick slap.” Steve said dryly, and Tony’s snort absolutely ruined the sexy moment. “So you know, you can kiss me again.”

“I would have kissed you before.” Tony absolutely lied, pulling Steve back for another one. “The medicinal cream didn’t smell that bad.” Another bald faced lie. “And the rash wasn’t all that terrible.”

“It’s sweet that you lie for me.” Steve gathered big handfuls of Tony’s ass, picking him right up off the floor and Tony gasped a little over the show of strength. “But it’s fine. Bucky made me sleep on the couch for the last forty eight hours and held his breath every time he so much as kissed my nose so–” he rocked into Tony purposefully, smirking when those dark eyes fluttered closed. “– so it’s sweet that you’re lying, but everything is better now and tomorrow is Valentines Day and I fully plan on—”

“Oh! Tony!” Pepper walked right into the office but stopped short when she saw them. “Steve, at least lock the door if you’re going to molest our boss, hm?” Entirely unfazed by their position– and letting her eyes linger over the way Steve’s pants pulled tight across his butt and thighs– Pepper set a few things on Tony’s desk and turned right back around to leave.

“Oh right, we’re at work and other people exist.” Steve sighed and let Tony down, groaning when their bodies slid together. “And we can’t just get naked against a wall in your office, huh?”

“Well I mean–” Tony was still a little dazed, clutching at Steve’s shirt. “We  _could_. But Bucky might get jealous.”

“Uh, Bucky wouldn’t be jealous if Bucky could watch.” From the door way, and Steve ran a hand down his face in frustration. “Also, Stevie dude, lock the door. That’s first day stuff, you don’t get handsy when th’doors unlocked.”

“Right. First day stuff.” Steve very reluctantly let go of Tony so Bucky could kiss their boyfriend, but he was less reluctant when Bucky spun him around and crushed a hard kiss to his mouth as well. “Oh good you’re kissing me again.”

“Oh good, you don’t look like a leprosy patient.” Bucky retorted and Tony stopped in the middle of fixing his hair to laugh at them. “But since Stevie’s allowed back in bed, we should talk about tomorrow huh? Get a plan made?”

“Why don’t you guys just come over to my place?” Tony picked up whatever Pepper had left on his desk. “It’s nicer than most hotels, we can order in whatever we want to eat, watch terrible romantic comedies all night. What do you guys think?”

“Seems a little low key for a first Valentines Day.” Steve met Bucky’s eyes, and Bucky nodded so Steve forged on– “What if we went away for the weekend? Somewhere up North in the mountains. There’s a couple different resorts in Vermont that I really like, Bucky knows of a bed and breakfast in Jersey–”

“Well I’m definitely not going to Jersey.” Tony stated and Bucky threw up his hands, muttering, “Ain’t nothing wrong with Jersey.”

“But it would give us a chance to get away from the city and away from work stuff and we could just-” Steve cleared his throat. “You know. Solidify a few things between us?”

“Solidify?” Tony was already sliding into work mode, the haze of the kiss wearing off so he could get ready for the broadcast. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean so we can say–” Steve let the sentence trail when he realized that Tony was barely listening. “Well, anyway. What do you think about that? About going away together and doing like a real couple thing. Or threesome thing– what did we decide to call us?”

“Stevie what are you doing?” Bucky slanted him a weird look. “What are ya talkin’ about, need to solidify things? That’s not even a word people use. Solidify.”

“It means things.” Steve countered and Bucky shook his head suspiciously. “And I just think it would be good for us to… to clarify a few things.”

“Aw, Stevie had an STD for a few days and now he’s all insecure and–”

“IT WAS NOT AN STD!”

“Stevie had a DTD–”

“Bucky, do you think DTD means Dick Transmitted Disease?” Tony asked mildly. “Because that’s sort of the same thing.”

“IT WAS NOT A DISEASE!” Steve bellowed and both the brunettes jumped. “AND MY FACE IS FINE!”

“It sure is baby.” Bucky gave him a conciliatory kiss. “If it makes you feel better, I threw away the rest of the lube.”

“It makes me feel better.” Steve grumped and Bucky kissed him again. “But I’m being serious about–”

“We’re having dinner tonight.” Tony cut in. “We can chat about it then, alright? Go get sexied up for the broadcast. Steve, don’t forget that we changed the piece about upcoming Spring Training for a piece about Girl Scouts–”

“Girl Scouts aren’t sports!” he protested, but Bucky countered– “We gotta support the cookie makers, Stevie.”

“– and because Sam’s nieces sell the cookies so we all have to buy some.” Tony finished. “It’s five bucks a box, you can give the money to Pepper, everyone is buying at least ten boxes.”

“TEN?”

“Oh please Bucky, we’ve all seen you eat Samoa’s.” Steve tucked his shirt back in, glancing longingly at the wall where he’d had every intention of getting in Tony’s pants. “A serving size for you is an entire box, don’t act like you can’t eat ten of them.”

“Yeah fine.” Bucky pulled out his wallet and handed Tony some cash. “Give that to Peps for me, yeah? Last time I tried to give her money for lunch she made a comment bout how I didn’t have to pay for that sort of thing, the first orgasm was always free.”

He shrugged when both Tony and Steve’s jaw dropped. “I couldn’t look her or Sam in the face for like a month. Still dunno if Sam thinks I boned her or not.”

“Alright, let’s never refer to anything remotely approaching sex with Pepper as a boning, thank you.” Tony blew them both kisses. “Go get pretty for the cameras.”  

**********************

Valentines Day morning broke sunny and cold, a hint of frost making everything sparkly and suddenly even mid-February in the city was something sort of beautiful.

Tony hummed to himself as he hung red and pink streamers from the anchors desk, red and pink footballs from the sports desk, red and pink clouds and cupids around the green screen where Bucky did the weather report.

He hummed to himself as he opened boxes of red and pink donuts, mixed up punch bowls of something bubbly and pink and slightly alcoholic, and spread heart themed napkins and plates around the table.

Tony hummed to himself as he held up two different ties, mentally debating between the pink one with sparkly hearts or the red one with sparkly ‘xo’s, and he hummed to himself as he combed his hair in the mirror and he hummed to himself right up to the moment when Sam came in and destroyed his perfectly set up breakfast table.

“Sam!” Tony squawked. “What are you doing!?”

“I’m eating a donut, man.” Sam stopped mid bite, powdered sugar dusting down onto his shirt. “Is that– I mean, are you– are these not for us? You just set all this deliciousness and we’re just supposed to look at it?”

“Well, you could have not taken the donut from the middle of the box!” he fussed, rearranging the sweets so they were pretty again. “And not destroyed the napkins!”

“Wow, you’re fun on holidays.” Sam said blandly. “Bucky and Steve are so lucky to have you.”

“Don’t be mean to Tony.” Pepper scolded, scooting around Sam to kiss Tony on the cheek and then carefully selecting a donut from the side of the box and a napkin from the end of the line. “He doesn’t have to buy us all this stuff but he does anyway, he’s allowed to be picky about it. Thank you, Tony.”

“I would literally do anything for you, Pep.” Tony said solemnly, and went back to humming as he set up other decorations.

“Why is Tony so–”

“He had Bucky and Steve over for dinner last night.” Pepper answered Sam’s unfinished question. “They discussed Valentines Day things and that’s why Tony is humming so much and doing that little butt wiggle dance thing he doesn’t know we all see him do.”

“Well yeah but–”

“When I said he had Bucky and Steve over for dinner, I don’t mean they ate food.” she clarified. “At all. There was  _eating_ , but it was not food. And there was  _meat_  but not–”

“Hey hey hey!” Sam started shaking his head. “No noooooo. Damn woman, do not keep talking. How do you even know things like that?”

“Tony and I have coffee almost every morning.” Pepper kissed his cheek. “And we tell each other everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything!” Tony called, and kept right on humming his way to his office.

“Everything?” Sam asked quieter and Pepper smirked. “ _Almost_ everything, darling. A woman has to keep some secrets.”

“Uh–what–what kind of secrets?” Sam scrambled after Pepper as she walked away. “Pep? Pep what kind of secrets do you have? Baby?”

*******************

Steve sauntered over to the green screen later that day, reaching up to bat at a few of the hanging cupids and taking a few seconds to ogle Bucky’s backside.

“I can feel you staring.” Bucky stood up from wiping doughnut remnants from his dress shoes. “Quit eyeballing my assets like a creeper and get over here and kiss me hello.”

“Kay.” Steve’s grin was just this side of ridiculous when he pulled Bucky close. “Hi you.”

“Hi you.” Bucky murmured, bumping their noses together playfully. “I’ve missed you.”

“We woke up together this morning.” Steve reminded him with a quiet laugh. “Remember?”

“Oh I remember.” Bucky’s hands crept around to Steve’s rear. “And I’ve missed you since then.”

“Hey you two.” Tony budged up against Steve’s back and Bucky automatically switched his hands from Steve’s ass to Tony’s. “Are we group hugging?”

“Yeah, but I think it works better if–” Steve wriggled free of Bucky’s arms and managed to get Tony in between them. “Yep, that’s better. Like a Tony sandwich.”

“ _Oomph_!” Tony wheezed when they both hugged him entirely too tight. “Yeah, no this is fine. I can’t breathe, but it’s fine.”

“Last night was so fun.” Steve mumbled into Tony’s hair. “Tony, last night was–”

“So fun, sweet thing.” Bucky pressed a kiss to the soft spot behind Tony’s ear, then at the hinge of his jaw. “We should just move in together so we can do that morning thing every single morning.”

“Move in together.” Tony’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Are you serious?”

“I’m kinda serious.” Bucky said immediately. “I mean damn sugar, that morning thing is  _amazing_.”

“It’s amazing, Tony.” Steve was laughing too. “Good luck ever waking up by yourself ever again after this, because even if we aren’t going to spend the night we will definitely be showing up before sunrise to make sure what happened this morning happens  _every_ morning.”

“Wonderful.” Tony sighed when someone started the three minute countdown to going live. “Alright, well lets get through tonight and then we can do the Valentines Day thing and maybe the morning thing will happen again tomorrow, hm?”

“Sounds amazing.” Steve kissed Bucky right over Tony’s head. “Love you, babe.” Then he bent to kiss Tony. “Love you, honey. See you guys after work.”

Steve turned and headed back to his desk without another thought but Bucky and Tony stood there for a minute gaping after him.

“Did he just–”

“I don’t know–”

“I mean, he said–”

“Tony, do you–”

“Mr. Stark?” One of the camera men. “Just over a minute till live, need you out of the way.”

“Uh–” Tony shook himself. “Uh yep. Yep, I’m gonna go stand back uh–” he pointed vaguely. “–back there and do my job and you stand here and point at things–”

“Yep, pointing.” Bucky nodded hard enough to make his bun come loose. “Yep. Pointing. That’s me, that’s what I do.”

“And Steve’s going to be over at the sports desk. Sitting there and– loving us? And–”

“ _Mr. Stark_!”

Tony scrambled out of the way just in time for the cameras to start rolling, but even a a full five minutes later, he was still staring at Steve.

And seven minutes later when it was time for Bucky to give the weather report, Bucky was still staring at Steve until Pepper gave a high, false laugh and rambled about “It’s so sweet how love struck even the weatherman is, but how am I ever going to know if I’ll have to wear rain boots on my date tonight if Bucky doesn’t do his job!”

Bucky jumped, pointing wildly at the screen and rattling off his stats for the day, gaze darting over to Steve more than once, but the big blonde seemed fairly unaware that both of his boyfriends were basically staring open mouthed at him.

Steve even made it most of the way into his shortened-because-no-one-cares-about-sports-on- Valentines-Day report, and was mid sentence when Bucky finally broke and couldn’t handle it anymore.

Steve was halfway through– “I consider myself a football guy, but I definitely love–” and Bucky almost shouted–“I do too!”

Silence on the air, Pepper and Sam too confused by Bucky’s outburst to even know how to begin to cover for it, Steve derailed from his carefully rehearsed and carefully read report, Tony with his mouth wide open because  _what_  and  _how_  and  _oh my god_.

“Um–” Bucky finally realized that he had disrupted the entire show. “What I meant was…that… I… I um–” he coughed awkwardly. “I love it too. What Steve said. About um– love? Me too.” he nodded determinedly, maintaining eye contact with Steve for a long minute before turning and trying to find Tony in the crowd behind the cameras. “Me too. About you, Tony. And– Steve? What Steve said. Me too.”

“What is going on?” Sam muttered and Pepper shrugged helplessly.

“Me too.” Tony snatched an ear piece and mic from the table and clipped it on, stepping up until he was right behind the closest camera so both Steve and Bucky could see him. “Both of you. I actually can’t believe we haven’t said it yet, but here we are.”

“Wait, you guys–” Steve started to smile. “Yeah? Me?”

“Sure do.” Bucky was grinning too. “I mean why wouldn’t I– you know? Sure seems right, don’t it?”

“I said it earlier, didn’t I?” Steve realized. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to– I mean, yes.  _Yes_  I meant to, but not here. Not at work!”

“You mean on air, where we can only actually hear what you and Bucky are talking about in very vague terms?” Sam butted in, and then– “Ow!” when Pepper pinched him. “Ms. Potts!”

“Mr. Wilson.” Pepper was staring between Bucky and Steve and then over to Tony. “I think when our coworkers are falling in love on air, we just let it happen.”

“Falling in–” Sam swiveled back to look and the camera panned with him, just in time to catch Bucky and Steve ditching their mics and heading off camera for what the audience would assume was a kiss, but what they could see was just to grab Tony as well.

“Well would you look at that.” Sam wanted to roll his eyes because honestly they were in the middle of working, but it  _was_  pretty cute and Pepper looked like she was tearing up, and it was Valentines Day so—

“Apparently when Cupid comes calling we can’t do anything but answer.” Sam shrugged good naturedly. “Because when love is in the air and the birds and the bees are humming–

“That’s enough cheesy lines Sam, thank you.” Pepper laughed quietly. “When we get back rom commercial we should have everyone back at their stations, hopefully no more impromptu mid air confessions and–”

“Should we get married?” Sam interrupted and Pepper’s jaw nearly hit the desk.

“What?! Samuel Wilson, do I  _what_?”

“I know you think I’m probably joking, and I was going to wait until tonight to ask you but if Dumb and Dumber can get romantic on air, I can too, right?”

Sam stood up from his chair and a camera guy scrambled around to get a shaky-yet-candid shot of him getting down on one knee in front of Pepper, opening a small box and showing Pepper a ring with a diamond big enough to make her scream a little.

“What do you say, Ms. Potts? We can be Mr. and Mrs. News Anchors, the power couple of the year.”

“What the hell is Sam doing?” Steve whispered, his arms firmly wrapped around both Bucky and Tony, tipping his head so Bucky could kiss him, cuddling close to press his lips to Tony’s temple.

“Upstaging us.” Bucky said firmly. “We say we’re in love on air and he’s gotta upstage us by proposin’? Ugh he sucks. Sam  _sucks_.”

“To be fair, none of us  _actually_  said I love you on air.” Tony pointed out, snuggled happily between them. “We just sort of rambled about various feelings and then you two tackled me.”

“I can’t believe I said I love you for the first time right before we went on the air.” Steve complained. “I could have said it last night when we fell asleep together or this morning when Tony did that  _thing_ , or I could have said it tonight when we have dinner or literally any other time besides blurting it out before work.”

“Yeah, yeah you could have.” Tony shrugged. “But it was cute and now we know you mean it so it’s fine.”

“It was pretty cute.” Bucky agreed. “Wish I would’a been a little smoother instead of just interruptin’ what you were saying to do that though.”

“It was adorable.” Tony assured him. “Plus, I don’t love either of you because you’re smooth or tactful or anything along those lines, so this is right in keeping with everything else about–”

“Pepper said yes!” Steve shouted and just that quickly their conversation was dropped in favor of cheering loudly for the newly engaged couple. “Whoo! She said  _yes_!”

One of the camera men finally gave up on finishing the news with any semblance of professionalism, and just popped in front of the screens. “Well, Happy Valentines Day New York. The Channel Eight news team will be back in the morning to bring you news, sports, and a smile to start your day.”

“So Valentines Day is starting right now?” Bucky asked. “Does that mean we can get naked?”

“Let’s hold off on the naked until we get home.” Tony poked him in the ribs teasingly. “And regardless of how this whole thing derailed, I still have some paperwork to do and– _ACK_!  _Steve_!”

“No paperwork.” Steve decided, tossing Tony over his shoulder and marching away. “Naked times.”

“Valentines Day.” Bucky added, snatching a few more donuts on their way out the door. “No paperwork needed.”

“Okay but I really–”

“VALENTINES DAY TONY!”

“Yeah alright, naked is better than paperwork.”

“Yes, Tony. Naked is better than paperwork.”

“I cannot  _believe_  we had to specify that.”


End file.
